Prueba Nocturna
by Laura Langley
Summary: Lemon. El ratio de sincronización de Asuka es bajísimo y a la Doctora Akagi se le ocurre una prueba experimental para ver si mejora a pesar de que tiene miedo a que lo pasado con Rei Ayanami se repita.


**PRUEBA NOCTURNA  
><strong>**Por Laura Langley**

-"Asuka, damos comienzo a la prueba."

La voz de Misato sonó dentro de la cabina de la unidad 02 a través de los altavoces, desde su posición en la Sala de Observación la capitana vio en pantalla a la pelirroja asintiendo de manera grave.

Aquellas horas no eran las habituales para realizar un test de sincronización, era cerca de medianoche, pero aquella situación era extraordinaria.  
>Desde hacía unas semanas la Segunda Elegida de nombre Asuka Langley había visto caer sus puntos de sincronización a niveles cerca del mínimo aceptable. En NERV estaban bastante preocupados por esto, si perdían a Asuka como piloto tendría que reemplazarla por otro y eso iba a llevar tiempo, un ataque de un Ángel en ese periodo supondría llevar una batalla con un Evangelion menos.<br>Misato parecía ser la única preocupada realmente más por la propia chica que por su posición como piloto. Tras meses viviendo con la chica, acogiéndola en su casa como una hermana mayor más que como una madre le había cogido cariño a pesar del carácter arisco de ella que había empeorado en los últimos tiempos.

-"Primeras conexiones realizadas correctamente." –Informó Maya desde su consola.

La Doctora Ritsuko Akagi responsable científica de NERV había pasado noches sin dormir modificando el sistema de conexiones de la unidad 02 con la esperanza de lograr una armonización mayor con su piloto, todos los presentes estaban en tensión. Debido a que era un proyecto secreto solo asistían a la prueba Ritsuko, Misato y los tres tenientes que mejor conocían el funcionamiento del superordenador MAGI.

Mientras supervisaba la información que aparecían en la pantalla de Maya Ritsuko miró de reojo a Misato, su amiga estaba seria, con los brazos cruzados, como si esperase el ataque inminente de uno de los Ángeles.

-"Asuka, ¿algo de lo que informar?" –Preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-"Todo normal, como siempre."

En la voz de la alemana se notaba un tono mezcla de aburrimiento y desgana. La chica agarraba las palancas de su carlinga y tenía los ojos cerrados, intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible pero en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez que estaba allí porque era una inútil a la que un idiota como Shinji había logrado rebasar como mejor piloto y ahora intentaban como fuera subir sus puntos de sincronización.

Ante estos pensamientos la chica frunció el ceño. Misato que la vigilaba de cerca adivinó lo que pasaba.

-"Asuka relájate y hazlo lo mejor posible, ya lo has hecho muchas veces y muy bien." –Le habló con voz suave y una sonrisa.

La expresión de la pelirroja se relajó al igual que su cuerpo haciendo efecto las palabras de su tutora para la que nuca tenía palabras de agradecimiento. Sin embargo el rostro de la mujer al contrario que el de la chica pareció fatigarse, Ritsuko que había sido amiga de ella desde su juventud lo notó pero ahora no podía distraerse con banalidades, había algo de mayor importancia que atender.

-"Muy bien, empezamos con las conexiones de la 101 a la 200."

Hyuga bostezó, se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana a diario y no estaba acostumbrado a tener que trabajar hasta tan tarde pero el deber lo exigía. Se sacó las gafas y las limpió para poder ver mejor los datos aparecidos en su pantalla que debía analizar y corregir si fuera el caso. A su lado estaba sentado Aoba, el otro hombre estaba más despierto pero también más molesto por tener que estar allí, miró de reojo a su compañero y pensó que seguramente Makoto estaría encantado de poder pasar más tiempo en la misma habitación que la capitana Misato aunque fuera en compañía de tres personas más.  
>Precisamente la poca gente que había era un alivio para ambos hombres, normalmente aquello sería un hervidero, mínimo tres operadores más, quizá el comandante y el vice-comandante y más gente entrado y saliendo. Estaba tan vacío eso que se podía oír el ruido de la ventilación de los ordenadores.<p>

-"Conexiones de la 1001 a la 1100."

La velada continuaba con tranquilidad, como si fuera una prueba normal de sincronización de las que hacían semanalmente con los tres pilotos. Ritsuko preguntaba una y otra vez a la chica pelirroja como se encontraba, ella respondía siempre que todo iba bien aunque en cada nueva respuesta se la notaba un poco más irritada.

-"Por ahora todo va como en anteriores pruebas." –Apuntó la doctora Akagi. –"Si Asuka no experimenta alguna mejoría en su índice de sincronización tendremos que avisar al instituto Marduk para encontrarle un sustituto."

La mujer miró de reojo a Misato mientras estaba inclinada sobre Maya que era en realidad a quién iban dirigidas sus palabras. La capitana o no la oyó o fingió no hacerlo, seguía cruzada de brazos y tensa con la mirada fija en la unidad 02 a través de la ventana blindada.

-"Mmmm..." –Una leve queja salió de los cerrados labios de la piloto a la vez que torcía su gesto.

-"¿Asuka ocurre algo?" –Preguntó Misato viendo que la pelirroja se quejaba.

-"La cabeza, me duele un poco... en realidad mucho..." –La voz de la chica denotaba el dolor y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-"¿Los niveles de la presión del LCL han cambiado?" –Preguntó Ritsuko a Aoba el cual negó la idea. El líquido con el cual se llenaban los Entry Plug y el cual llenaba de oxígeno los pulmones de los pilotos tenía la presión adecuada y no era el motivo de la jaqueca.

-"¡Ahhhhh" –El repentino grito de Asuka hizo saltar a todos de sus asientos.

-"¡Asuka!" –Gritó Misato.

-"¡Rápido, parada de emergencia, sacad al piloto!"

La orden de Ritsuko fue firme y oída por los tenientes. La mujer recordaba como en una prueba el EVA 00 de Rei Ayanami había perdido el control y la joven había recibido heridas bastante graves. Todo aquello se asemejaba bastante a aquella situación con el piloto quejándose de dolores en la cabeza. Si el comandante se enteraba de que aquello había pasado de nuevo haría a ella responsable por seguro.  
>Rápidamente los operarios introdujeron los códigos de desactivación y expulsión de la cápsula para poner a salvo a Asuka. La unidad 02 seguía inmóvil lo cual era buena señal y las piezas de su espalda por donde se introducía al piloto comenzaron a separarse para dejar paso al Entry Plug pero entonces se quedaron a medio camino como si se hubieran bloqueado.<p>

Un grito terrible hizo temblar el lugar y a las cinco personas encargadas de vigilar el test, pero este grito no venía de Asuka de la cual habían perdido súbitamente la imagen en sus monitores siendo reemplazada por una pantalla en negro con el texto sin señal en rojo.  
>El grito provenía directamente del EVA, que como imitando a su piloto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su mandíbula inferior se desencajó dejando ver dos hileras de dientes afilados y comenzó a golpear las paredes metálicas del cubículo haciendo resonar los golpes y vibrar la estructura.<p>

-"¡Sacadla de ahí maldita sea!" –Gritó Misato rasgando su garganta.

-"¡No responde!" –Respondió Maya contagiada de la desesperación.

Ritsuko apartó a la teniente de su consola y se sentó ella misma empezando a teclear con velocidad y llevando el mando directo de la operación de rescate.  
>Desde el ventanal Misato miraba nerviosa como la mitad del Entry Plug asomaba, retrocediendo un poco y volviendo a hacer intento por salir pero siempre quedando atascado como si el Evangelion la retuviese.<br>El sudor se acumulaba en la frente de Hyuga que pasó su manga para secarse y pestañeó, sus ojos le quemaban. Los técnicos luchaban a brazo partido introduciendo códigos y dando órdenes al gigante rojo para que liberase a su prisionera, Maya se había unido a ellos en un puesto libre pero ni con cuatro conseguían que la unidad les obedeciese.

Otro grito, esta vez más intenso y dramático, hizo que a todos casi se les saltara el corazón. La unidad 02 pegó un alarido mezcla de odio, dolor y rabia. Golpeó con sus puños la pared desconchándola y entonces la cápsula donde Asuka se encontraba salió disparada en una nube de vapor a gran velocidad. Golpeó la pared trasera y cayó al suelo, tal fuerza llevaba que rebotó contra el cristal que servía de ventana para observar el habitáculo.  
>Las personas allí reunidas se cubrieron los rostros con los brazos de manera instintiva, la cápsula golpeó el cristal y a punto estuvo de desquebrajarse pero gracias a su blindado resistió aunque quedó gravemente dañado con estallidos por todas partes dejándolo opaco.<br>Tras el impacto y perdiendo su fuerza, el Entry Plug cayó al suelo donde quedó humeante y abollado. La doctora Ritsuko se lanzó a pulsar un botón de emergencia y unos pequeños cañones lanzaron una sustancia pegajosa y roja que en seguida endureció para impedir que el enloquecido Evangelion siguiera moviéndose.

-"¡Hay que sacar a Asuka de allí!" –Gritó Misato que ya encaraba la puerta para ir a por la chica pero su amiga la tomó del hombro.

-"No Misato, no te puedes arriesgar a bajar, allí todavía puede ser peligroso y eres la capitana, te necesitamos aquí." –La mujer de pelo largo miró a la otra odiándola por su pragmatismo pero accedió.

-"Hyuga, Aoba, id vosotros, necesito que Maya se quede ayudándome a estabilizar a la unidad 02, daos prisa."

Siguiendo las órdenes de su superior los dos tenientes abandonaron sus puestos y antes de salir de la sala abrieron un pequeño armario del que sacaron un botiquín, una camilla plegable y unas mantas que era el improvisado equipo de emergencia.

-"¡Ahora tenemos que hacer de equipo de rescate!" –Resoplaba el hombre de gafas mientras bajaba a ritmo veloz detrás de su compañero.

-"No queda otro remedio. No hay más gente en la base que los guardas de seguridad y están en niveles superiores, si esperásemos a por ellos sería demasiado tarde." –Le respondió Aoba.

Tras una frenética bajada el improvisado equipo de rescate llegó hasta las enormes puertas de metal que obstruían el acceso al habitáculo donde estaba el Evangelion. La doctora Akagi había introducido el código de desbloqueo así que a los dos tenientes solo les quedaba la tarea de empujar la hoja de puerta, labor que les costó un par de minutos debido a su peso y a que solo eran dos abriéndola.  
>Cuando entraron hacía bastante calor y la única luz era débil y anaranjada irradiada de las luces de emergencia. Evitaron mirar a la gigantesca figura roja con miedo a ver que se movía y cargaron el material de rescate hacia el Entry Plug que seguía echando humo.<p>

-"¡Cuidado! Acuérdate de lo que le pasó al comandante Ikari." –Advirtió Hyuga a su compañero al ver como iba directamente a abrir el cierre manual recordando como Gendo se había quemado las manos al rescatar a Rei. –"Será mejor que uses una manta.

Shigeru asintió, su compañero tenía razón y cubriéndose las manos con una fina manta térmica empezó a tirar del cerrojo. A pesar de la protección sus manos ardían y el hombre de pelo largo sudaba con una clara expresión de esfuerzo.  
>Finalmente con un silbido la puerta cedió y ambos tenientes tuvieron que retroceder al salir una gran cantidad de vapor ardiente de la cabina abierta acompañado de líquido anaranjado muy caliente que desbordó.<br>Tras evitar aquello Aoba entró el primero y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a la Segunda Elegida.

Asuka estaba en el asiento de la carlinga con sus manos aferradas a la palanca como si hubiera intentado hasta el último momento mantener bajo su control al EVA. Su cabeza estaba reclinada hacia atrás ligeramente torcida hacia su derecha, estaba inconsciente con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas al rojo y la boca medio abierta respirando suavemente cosa que tranquilizó al teniente pero este se quedó quieto mirando su cuerpo.  
>Debido al calor o a los golpes el plugsuit de la muchacha había quedado casi destruido del todo, solo quedaba cubriendo sus extremidades y su cuello, por lo demás su cuerpo estaba expuesto al desnudo.<br>Los pechos de la joven subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, eran bastante grandes para su edad y su cuerpo delgado con aspecto de ser suaves al igual que sus rosas pezones. Su vientre era plano decorado por un ombligo perfecto y más abajo su pubis estaba decorado por un triángulo invertido de color naranja, bien depilado sin ser el pelo espeso. Todo su cuerpo brillaba de sudor y LCL.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te mueves? Wow..."

El rescatador de gafas al ver que el otro se había quedado a medio camino de entrar mirando hacia adentro se temió lo peor y se asomó a ver por si mismo encontrándose también la imagen que tenía el otro, sonrojándose igual o más que Aoba y tragando saliva. Los dos se quedaron quietos durante un minuto.

-"Debemos... Debemos sacarla de ahí... ¿no?" –Dijo finalmente Hyuga.

-"Si... Si..." –Asintió el otro.

Con cuidado Shigeru Aoba se adentró en la cabina inclinándose para no golpear el techo con su cabeza y se acercó a Asuka. La miró con miedo o respeto, no sabía muy bien lo quera pero sus manos le temblaban mientras se acercaban al cuerpo de la chica y entonces entendió que lo que sentía era deseo.

El hombre sujetó entre sus brazos el cuerpo prácticamente desudo de la piloto quedándose embobado mirando el rostro sereno y agotado de la pelirroja la cual estaba más bella que nunca. Hyuga tuvo que tirarle de la manga de su chaqueta para hacerlo reaccionar y la sacaron de dentro de la cápsula tendiéndola en la camilla que habían desplegado. El hombre de gafas tomó una de las mantas para cubrirla pero fue detenido por su compañero que asió con firmeza su muñeca.

-"Espera, ¿no crees que deberíamos aprovechar para verla bien? No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de observar a la Segunda Elegida de esta manera. – Dijo Aoba con una sonrisa.

El teniente de pelo largo se arrodillo al lado de la chica y puso una mano sobre su seno izquierdo el cual empezó a manosear en círculos deformándose como un cojín de lo tierno que era.

-"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" –Gritó el otro que nervioso miró hacia arriba, seguramente no podían oírle y el cristal estallado impedía ver lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

-"No seas mojigato, me he fijado como miras también a las chicas cuando van con sus plugsuits." –Le recriminó Aoba y Hyuga se sonrojó mirando aún como su amigo movía el pecho de la alemana el cual cubría con su mano clavando ligeramente sus dedos en la carne.

Sucumbiendo a la tentación el teniente se arrodilló al otro lado de Asuka y con algo de miedo puso su mano sobre el seno libre de la chica. Tembló al notar el calor, la humedad y suavidad de aquel pecho, notando la rugosidad del pezón en la palma de su mano. Al igual que hacía su compañero comenzó a palparlo y masajearlo antojándosele de una ternura divina. La chica seguía inconsciente, con el rostro calmado y la respiración constante, ajena a lo que pasaba.  
>Con su otra mano Aoba acariciaba el vientre de la adolescente, jugando con su ombligo y bajando hacia su pubis. Con sus dedos marcó el borde rasurado de su vello íntimo hasta que finalmente alcanzó sus labios vaginales los cuales acarició superficialmente con dos dedos de arriba abajo.<br>Hyuga había llevado su boca al pecho de la Segunda Elegida y chupaba gustoso el pezón duro, no sabía si de excitación o por el contraste de temperaturas. La teta de la alemana le sabía a sudor y a algo extraño que dedujo que era el sabor a LCL. Sus labios chupaban la carne blanca de la joven lamiendo en círculos su rosada aureola.  
>Ambos hombres no pudieron disimular sendas erecciones en los pantalones de sus uniformes.<p>

-"Ya no aguanto más..." –Manifestó jadeante Aoba a la vez que bajaba la cremallera dejando salir su pene duro.

-"¡¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" –Preguntó el otro sorprendido en un grito ahogado.

Pero el teniente ignoró cualquier consejo que su amigo pudiera darle, estaba terriblemente excitado y aquella excitación por el cuerpo de la piloto le nublaba la mente.  
>Cargó las piernas de Asuka aún vestidas del rojo plugsuit sobre sus hombros y escupió en su mano extendiendo la saliva a lo largo de su erección que llevo a la entrada del sexo de la inconsciente alemana y lentamente fue metiendo su polla aguantando la respiración. Su miembro topó con algo que fue desgarrado con el ímpetu de la penetración. Asuka en sueños se quejó torciendo sus cejas.<p>

-"¡Era virgen! –Dijo asombrado.

-"¿Qué te esperabas? Tiene 14 años, te vas a meter en un buen lío." –Le censuró el de gafas aunque le tenía envidia.

-"Ya, pero con ese cuerpo me esperaba... Es igual." –Aoba no quiso seguir discutiendo guardando su aliento para lo que venía.

El hombre sujetaba los muslos de ella con las manos y cargaba sus piernas en sus hombros. Jadeaba de rodillas moviendo sus caderas metiendo y sacando su polla del coño de Asuka. Su verga salía manchada de sangre al haberla desvirgado y los pechos de ella se movían de arriba abajo excitándole más. El otro teniente seguía al lado de ella mirando admirando a la pareja teniendo sexo.

Debido a que la estaban follando o simplemente a que ya había pasado tiempo desde que sucedió el incidente con el Evangelion Asuka fue recuperando la consciencia. Aún aturdida se sentía rara, estaba en reposo descansando pero su cuerpo se movía, notaba una leve sensación de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. La joven pestañeó un par de veces y sus ojos azules vieron a un hombre de cabello largo entre sus piernas. Vestía el uniforme de los trabajadores de NERV con la chaqueta abierta, lo había hecho al estar acalorado, su cuerpo estaba bien formado con pectorales y abdominales marcados por largas horas en el gimnasio y surcados por rastros de gotas de sudor. Aquel hombre sujetaba sus piernas y empujaba contra ella.

-"¿Qué?..."

Al oírla hablar y abrir los ojos el teniente que la estaba follando se inclinó sobre su cuerpo adolescente para besarla y hacerla callar. Su lengua se adentró en la dulce boca de la piloto y su lengua adulta se enroscaba en la inexperta de ella. Aún aturdida Asuka se dejó besar y sintiéndose bien devolvía el beso.  
>Hyuga no daba crédito a lo que veía, su amigo con los pantalones y ropa interior a la altura de los tobillos cubría el exquisito cuerpo de Asuka Langley moviéndose para penetrarla y besándola con lengua. Lo más sorprendente era que la chica se dejaba.<p>

-"Qué rica estás..." –Oyó susurrar a su compañero abandonando los labios mojados de la chica para lamerle el cuello. Esta suspiró largamente y abrazó al hombre teniendo las piernas alzadas y abiertas.

La hinchazón en la entrepierna del hombre de gafas se le hacía dolorosa y sin importarle ya nada sacó su propio pene endurecido que tembló como agradeciendo su liberación.  
>Apoyó en una mano en la cabeza de la joven que al notar sus dedos en su cabellera color fuego abrió los ojos mirándole y dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia desde que había despertado. Hyuga acercó su erección a ella frotando con su glande sus húmedos labios y esta sin pensarlo los abrió para chuparlo.<p>

-"¡Ah!" –Él no pudo reprimir un gemido de puro placer.

Los labios de Asuka eran tersos y cálidos, rodeaban la punta del pene del operador de MAGI mientras su lengua acariciaba de manera sensual dentro de su boca el glande.  
>La piloto fue despertándose cada vez más siendo ya consciente de lo que pasaba, era extraño pero estaba realmente excitada y ahora movía su cabeza buscando hacer cada vez más profunda la felación a aquel hombre del que no sabía el nombre pero si le conocía de vista mientras el otro hundía una y otra vez su masculinidad en ella y lamía sus tetas.<p>

La Segunda Elegida le había agarrado la base de su miembro y era ella quien llevaba el ritmo de la mamada. Debido al calor Hyuga se había quitado la chaqueta como su compañero que embestía a la pelirroja con una pierna de ella sobre su hombro rebufando de placer haciéndola salpicar sus fluidos vaginales.

El hombre de gafas miró nervioso hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado. Disfrutaba de la boca de la piloto que parecía querer devorarle pero tenía miedo a que de repente alguien más entrase descubriendo lo que estaban haciendo.  
>Había pasado tiempo pero esperaba que allá arriba las mujeres estuviesen demasiado ocupadas con las tareas de control del Evangelion como para preocuparse en bajar.<p>

-"Cambiemos de postura." –Propuso Aoba de manera alegre y sin sacar su polla del coño mojado de la Segunda Elegida se sentó y la tomó por la cintura haciendo que ella quedase sentada sobre sus piernas.

Las manos del teniente se aferraron con ansia a los glúteos redondos y carnosos de ella.  
>Asuka tenía un culazo fantástico en opinión de cualquiera que la viera pasar por los pasillos del Geofront vestida con el ajustado traje de piloto que marcaba sus curvas. La herencia occidental de la muchacha se notaba en ese detalle, a diferencia de las chicas japonesas que eran bastante planas su trasero era voluptuoso.<br>La Segunda Elegida abrazó el cuello del hombre, sus pechos se aplastaron jugosos contra el duro torso y las lenguas de ambos asomaron en un obsceno beso.

Hyuga estaba molesto con el otro operador, su repentino cambio de postura había hecho que Asuka soltase su polla de su boca con un húmedo sonido salpicando babas. Fue a lanzarle un insulto cuando vio de repente como las manos del adulto separaban las nalgas de la adolescente mostrando su apetecible ano rosa y limpio.

Relamiéndose el de gafas se colocó detrás de ella, su miembro estaba ya húmedo por las chupadas de la chica y pegó su cabeza contra el cerrado agujero anal de la chica. Esta al sentir la carne caliente abrió mucho sus ojos azules y rompiendo el beso con Aoba giró el rostro hacia su espalda donde le vio preparado para encularla. Como un reflejo le agarró del brazo.

-"No..." –Suspiró ella negando con la cabeza y mirándole suplicante.

Al de gafas Asuka se le hacía bellísima e imitando al otro la besó en los labios para que guardase silencio. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos suspirando dentro de su boca recibiendo otro beso adulto, su mano empezó a flojear soltándole el brazo.  
>Ya con el camino más libre Hyuga empujó penetrando con cinco centímetros el virginal ano de la pelirroja. Esta al notar como abrían su culo se tensó posando una mano en el pecho del hombre y lágrimas surcaron de sus ahora bien abiertos ojos gritando ahogada por la lengua del operador.<p>

Al ver como su amigo atacaba a la piloto por detrás Aoba se tendió boca arriba en el suelo unida a la chica por su sexo alzaba las caderas haciéndola saltar levemente. Al ver sus tetas botando estiró sus manos para agarrarlas con fuerza sintiéndose como nunca.

Poco a poco el ano de la alemana se iba haciendo al grosor del pene que lo invadía, aún así seguía siendo doloroso pero el placer iba aumentando. Las lágrimas de la pelirroja caían por las ardientes mejillas como ríos que desembocaban en su cuello de cisne. Hyuga sorbía su boca buscando saborearla por entero mientras acariciaba la piel delicada de la chica y hundía más su verga en su culo.  
>El brazo de la chica se fue separando del pecho del hombre y rompió el beso al no encontrar fuerzas para sostenerse cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Aoba. Al mirar hacia arriba la muchacha asomó su lengua hacia la boca del hombre tumbado en el suelo buscando no dejar de ser besada. El teniente sacó la suya para complacerla.<p>

Ahora la piloto pelirroja estaba rendida, su cuerpo caliente y sudado era penetrado por ambos lados por dos hombres adultos de gruesos y largos penes. Sus agujeros se habían acostumbrado a las embestidas y mientras se besaba con Aoba emitía pequeños gemiditos que excitaban aún más a los operadores de MAGI.

Durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos los dos hombres disfrutaron del cuerpo de diosa de la Segunda Elegida pero como siempre tenía que llegar un final y este llegó en forma de eyaculaciones casi simultáneas que llenaron útero y ano de Asuka.  
>La chica al sentir el semen espeso y caliente llenarla por ambos orificios levantó como pudo su cuerpo al sentir su orgasmo recorriéndolo y gimió en alto y durante tiempo como una queja mientras alzaba sus manos como buscando tocar algo invisible. Tras el éxtasis se derrumbó de nuevo sobre Aoba quedando inconsciente.<p>

-"¡Excelente Asuka, has vuelto a tu record personal!"

La pelirroja sonrió levemente aunque intentó no hacerlo. Ella estaba en el medio con Rei y Shinji a sus lados, escuchó felicitarla al chico pero le ignoró, los tres vestidos con sus plugsuits acababan de terminar un test de sincronización y les acababan de dar los resultados.

Misato estaba muy contenta y le dio su resultado la primera aquello significaba que Asuka seguiría siendo la piloto del EVA 02 y de paso era una pequeña victoria para su tutora que tras el incidente con el Evangelion pensaba lo peor.

-"¿Qué crees que ha pasado para que Asuka haya recuperado su sincronización?" –Preguntó Ritsuko cuando los chicos se habían ido.

-"No sé... Pero últimamente está mucho menos arisca y deprimida de lo que era normal en ella, quizá tenga que ver eso pero no sé el por qué de ese cambio repentino." –Respondió Misato a la que le daba igual estaba feliz de verla así.

En lo que ambas mujeres no repararon fue en la fugaz mirada entre dos de los operadores que en silencio se preguntaron si ellos habían sido los culpables de aquel cambio en la pelirroja.

FIN


End file.
